Sweet Dreams
by Goddess Bliss
Summary: A very short and sweet Chibi-Usa(known in the fic as Serenitii) and Peruru. R/R please. All comments welcome.. Even bad ones. :P


Author's notes: Whoa, a fic on Chibi-Usa, one of my least favourite Seeraa Muun characters. This one is centered on Chibi-Usa and Peruru. Peruru is so adorable and I figured that him and Chibi-Usa would make the most kawaii couple! Anyhow, read it!

Note: Chibi-Usa will be known as Serenitii in this fic, unless someone is talking to her. You may notice Peruru call her "Serenitii" once, but he's being formal and such. Otherwise, he'll call her "Chibi-Usa," like everyone else, because it's her nickname and used by close friends. Okay?

Warning: None needed. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Bishoujo Senshi Seeraa Muun. I do, however, claim rights over Yukito and Rurubell (and no, he's not the Yukito from CCS.)

Eighteen year old Serenitii was fast asleep in her giant bed in the middle of her giant bedroom. The entire room was done in different shades of pink and white with bunnies, moons and stars all over the place. 

~* Inside Serenitii's dreamland *~

The young moon princess was floating in the middle of darkness, looking around with wide red eyes. "W-what is this?"

Suddenly, the darkness became a beach and Usagi was standing where the waves lapped at her bare feet. "Where am I?" She looked all around and finally, her eyes rested on a figure. The figure of a tall man with light purple hair, elfish ears and aqua coloured eyes. He smiled at her.

She looked at him again. He was clad in white clothing and had earrings on both ears. "Who are you?" She inquired, her voice trembling slightly.  
"Don't you remember me, Chibi-Usa?"

His voice was familiar. Very familiar. "P-Peruru?" He smiled at her, nodding his head slightly. She smiled back and ran to him, giving him a warm hug. "It's been so long since I've seen you!"  


Peruru simply smiled at her. "I told you I wouldn't forget you."  
"I'm glad you didn't."

"Me too."  
  
So, the two began to walk along the beach. They talked for a while about things that had happened to them since their last encounter. Finally, they stopped and sat down, looking at the waves.

"Have you got a boyfriend yet, Chibi-Usa?"  
"No. What about you? Do you have a girlfriend?"  
  
Peruru laughed. "No."

He looked at Serenitii, who was now watching the waves. She was beautiful; there was no denying that. With that long cotton candy pink hair and red eyes, that slender figure and eternal smile, she was definitely something any guy could desire.

Secretly, he had watched her grow through her dreams. It was a bit like spying, but it was hard for him to see her any other way. He had watched her grow and become more beautiful by the day. Smiling, he let his gaze shift back to the waves.

Now it was Serenitii's turn to watch Peruru. He was definitely handsome, possibly even more handsome than Elios. Stifling a sigh, Serenitii looked back out at the waves.

After a moment of silence, Peruru looked at Serenitii again. He leaned over to her and kissed her cheek. Her cheeks flushing a light pink, she turned to look at him. "W-what was that for?"  


Peruru shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know."

"Oh." Usagi looked at him for a moment and then leaned closer, closing her pretty red eyes. She then planted a kiss on his lips. Smiling, he responded by kissing her back. Soon, the kisses were growing more passionate and clothes were quickly scattered around them.

Hours later, Peruru was looking at the stars and Serenitii was fast asleep, her head resting on his bare chest. Sighing, he kissed the top of her head and wrapped the blanket more snugly around her. Peruru stood and put his clothes back on, taking one more look at her. "Sweet dreams, Chibi-Usa-chan." With that, his rainbow coloured wings sparkled to life on his back.

He then shifted his gaze in the direction of the rising sun and flew off.

~* When Serenitii woke up *~

Serenitii's red eyes flickered open and she stared at the ceiling for a moment. "I guess it was only a dream." The young princess sighed, climbing out of bed. "Too bad. It felt so real though." She closed her eyes, remembering the dream. She had made love to Peruru, the cute dream keeper. And it was just a dream.

The day passed by slowly for the young moon princess. Serenitii climbed into bed that night, pulling the covers up to her chin and looking around the room. It definitely needed to be redecorated. Those lovely red eyes closed and the princess was fast asleep.

Peruru did not return to her dreams that night, sadly. And when she woke up, she decided that the night before that was just a dream, he had never actually been there. 

Days passed, and Serenitii had gotten up for the past few days, feeling rather ill. And as two months passed, she noticed that her flat tummy was becoming not so flat, even bigger by the day, it seemed. She went to visit Minako and Ami. Ami knew a lot about being a doctor, and Minako could definitely determine if she was pregnant. The senshi of love would know, if she didn't already.

"Chibi-Usa, you're going to have a baby," Ami declared. Minako nodded her head with a smile. "I-I am?"  
"Yes. You are." Minako hugged Serenitii, her smile growing. "A new moon prince."

"So, is the father Elios?" Inquired Ami.

"N-no."  
"Is he royalty?" Ami inquired further.

"I-I'm not certain."

Ami was worried now. If it wasn't Elios, it must be royalty or else the child would not be able to take the throne and it wouldn't have the certain powers needed to protect the kingdom.  


Minako folded her arms, closing her eyes in thought. "Peruru. The father is Peruru, the dream keeper. He is royalty, from a different planet outside the Solar System, so the child will be accepted."  
"Peruru?" Ami looked clueless for a moment. "Wait, isn't he the little boy..."  


Serenitii nodded her head. "Yes, that's him."  
"When did this happen, Chibi-Usa?"  
"A few months ago. I had a dream.. And we.. Did 'it' during my dream.."  
"Enough said. Well, you have to tell your parents about this, Chibi-Usa. We don't like keeping secrets from the King and the Queen, so you'll have to do it soon, okay?"  


Serenitii nodded her head again. Minako looked at her for a moment. "And if you don't tell them soon, someone will notice your stomach. It's already a bit obvious."  


Serenitii nodded her head once more. "I'll go to my room now. And I'll announce it at dinner tonight." And with that, the young moon princess left the room quietly.

A few hours later, Neo Queen Selenity called upon her daughter. "Chibi-Usa! There's someone here to see you!"  
"Coming, mother!"  
  
Usagi froze. What if it was Elios? How could she face him? Gulping, she left her room and walked down the hall. The young moon princess froze upon who she saw speaking with her mother. "Peruru, what a pleasant surprise."

Serenitii smiled sweetly at him as he turned to face her. Peruru smiled back. Neo Queen Serenitii winked at her daughter and left them alone to talk. "Well, Peruru, I'm glad you came. There's something I have to tell you."  
"Go ahead."  


She walked to him, looping one of her arms inside one of his and they started to walk. "I'm going to have a baby."  
"Congratulations, Serenitii. Who's the father?"  
"You are, silly."  
  
Peruru's eyes went as wide and round as saucers. "M-Me?!" Serenitii nodded to him. "And I'm announcing it tonight. That's why I'm so glad that you're here."

Peruru was silent, totally stunned. _How? We did 'that' in a dream. It's not possible.. Is it? _"Chibi-Usa, how can this happen? I mean, we've only come in contact with each other in a dream."  
"I don't know, Peruru. You're the keeper of dreams, I thought you would know."

"Sadly, Chibi-Usa, I'm clueless."  
"Well, it happened. We're going to have a baby. A little moon prince."  
"Prince, huh?"  
"Yes. Our little moon prince." She rested her head on his shoulder. "So, what do you think?"  
"I'm not sure what to think, yet, Chibi-Usa."  
"Well, it's time for dinner. Let's go."

~* Dinner *~

Serenitii sat down at the table with Peruru, looking around at all the familiar faces. Her red eyes stopped and froze upon Elios, who was looking directly at her and Peruru. He had a look of sadness on his face, but he forced a smile when he noticed her looking at him.

"I have an announcement to make." The young moon princess stood, waiting until all eyes were on her. "This is a rather important announcement. I, the young moon princess and heir to the throne, am pregnant."  


Silence. Stunned silence. Finally, Neo Queen Serenitii stood with a smile on her face. "Well, I believe this calls for a celebration. We'll throw a wonderful party within the week for you and the new moon..?"  
"Prince," Minako put in with a smile.

"Prince," The Queen finished.

"Wait a moment." Endymion stood, looking at his daughter and then Elios. "Who is the father of the child?"  
  
Elios, who was still rather stunned, and rather heartbroken, slowly stood. "I'm not the father, your majesty. I can assure you of that."  
  
All eyes turned slowly to Serenitii. No one had noticed Peruru, but they did when he stood and cleared his throat. "I would be the father, King Endymion."

And another stunned silence came upon the room. King Endymion looked at Peruru, his eyes narrowing. "Who are you?"  
"I am Peruru, the dream keeper."  
  
Minako stood now, looking to the King. "He is royalty, your majesty, I can assure you of that. From a distant galaxy."

"Well then, I suppose this is a cause to celebrate." King Endymion smiled. "Invite the royalty of the entire galaxy. This will be one grant party indeed."  


Minako smiled, looking in the direction of Serenitii and Peruru. "Maybe we could add a little wedding to this party, hn?"

Both Serenitii and Peruru blushed slightly at the senshi of love's suggestion, but Queen Serenitii adored it. "That would be a wonderful idea!"

Serenitii was wide-eyed. It would be her and Peruru's decision to get married! Not her mother's! "B-But Mother!"  
"No buts, dear. We'll begin on the preparations first thing tomorrow morning."

Serenitii left the table silently then, followed shortly by Peruru. He wasn't too fond of being forced into marriage, either. After all, he was just as young as Serenitii. *I think I'm going to regret that one night for the rest of my life.* He caught up with the moon princess in the gardens, sitting on a bench. Peruru sat down silently beside her, slipping one arm around her waist.

Serenitii rested her head on his shoulder and sighed. "I'm sorry about all this. I really am. I'll speak to my mother about all of this and--"  


She was silenced by a kiss. "Don't worry. Do you want us to get married?"  
  
Serenitii blinked and looked at him. After a moment, she spoke very quietly. "Yes."  
"Me too. So let's not worry. We'd get married eventually, since we are going to have a child. Why not sooner than later?"  
"Good point."

Smiling, he kissed her again. After a moment of sitting there and looking at the stars, they stood and began to walk back toward the palace. "Peruru?"  
"Yes?"  
"Can we put off our wedding for a little while, at least?"  
"Why?"  
"Because I don't want to look fat in my wedding dress."

Peruru chuckled and then kissed her. "Okay then, Chibi-Usa-chan."

"So, shouldn't we think of some names for our little moon prince?"

Minako stood before them, a wide smile on her face. "Better think of some girl names, too. I've discovered that there's going to be a new moon prince and princess."  
  
*Clunk!* Something hit the ground. Peruru. Minako and Serenitii both giggled. "I'll help him back to his room."  
"His room?" Minako arched one brow, giving the moon princess a sly smile. "Or your room?"

Serenitii blushed slightly, helping Peruru up. "Is there one prepared for him?"  
"Nope." Minako grinned.  
"Then he'll stay in my room tonight."

"Thought so." Minako's grin shifted to a sly one. "Goodnight, Chibi-Usa."

"Goodnight, Minako."

Serenitii helped Peruru to her room and laid him on the bed. She entered her bathroom and turned on the hot water in her bathtub. The bathtub was the size of a swimming pool and pretty deep, too. After the water had filled the tub up, she stripped and took her hair down, climbing into the tub.

She sighed and rested the back of her head on the side of the tub. Those pretty red eyes of hers closed and she relaxed. There was a knock at the door and she turned around, looking to the doorway, where Peruru stood. "Mind if I join you?"

"No, not at all."

Peruru stripped and slid into the water with her. "This is a pretty big bath."

"Yep."

Peruru swam a few laps around the bath before coming back to Serenitii and giving her a kiss. "Well, my moon princess, do you have any ideas for what we're going to name our little prince and princess?"  
"I have a girl's name. Rurubell."  
"I like it." He kissed her again. "I suppose I get to think of the boy's name."  
"Of course. I'm not going to do all the work here."

Peruru kissed her again, letting his kisses roam down to her throat and then her chest. She let her fingers run through his light purple hair. Two fingers twirled the bit of darker purple between them. Peruru let his kisses trail back upwards and he kissed her full on the mouth. "Chibi-Usa-chan?"  
"Hn?"

"I love you."  


Serenitii smiled at him. "I love you, too."

He lifted her up out of the water, placing her on a towel on the floor. Peruru then kissed her on the lips and let his kisses trail downwards once more.

~* The next morning *~

Peruru woke up in an empty bed. "Chibi-Usa?" He sat up and climbed out of bed, pulling on some clothes. He wandered into the hall, bumping into Rei. "Good morning, Peruru."  
"Good morning, Rei. Where's Chibi-Usa?"  
"She, her mother, and about half of the kingdom are planning the grand party."  
"Oh. Okay then."  
"So, Peruru, did you and Chibi-Usa have fun last night?" Rei arched a brow at Peruru, grinning slyly.

Peruru turned several shades of red. "Y-Yes."  
"Good." She winked and patted him on the shoulder and then walked down the hall.

~* The eve of the party *~

And so, the week passed by without a few minor events. Queen Serenitii and her court had invited nearly the entire solar system royalty. Serenitii stood in one of the doorways that led to the ballroom, looking out at the empty ballroom floor.

After a moment, her hand shifted to her stomach and she pressed one hand against it. She had two little children inside of her. The future moon prince and princess. Smiling, she turned and walked to her room.

~* The night of the party *~

And now it was the night of the party, and the royalty from the outer planets were arriving. Haruka and Michiru arrived together, along with Hotaru. And Setsuna arrived later, with a man. Setsuna had given up her position as the Guardian of Time about a year earlier and now she had time for her own life, which now included this man. 

The man had long black hair and blue eyes. He smiled at Setsuna when she said something, letting his eyes roam from her to the crowded ballroom. He spotted the Muun no Ouhi and called out her name, walking over to say hello. Queen Serenitii nearly fainted when she saw him. "Seiya?!"

The man smiled at her, bowing politely. "Hello Queen Serenitii." The two friends hugged quickly right before Setsuna arrived.   


Setsuna smiled sweetly at the queen. "Excuse me, your majesty." She then pulled Seiya away and over to Serenitii. Serenitii dashed over to her and gave her a hug. "Puu!"

"Hello, Small Lady."  
"So I see you've got a guy, too." Serenitii smiled slyly at the ex-guardian of time. Setsuna smiled back at her. "So where's your soon-to-be-husband?"  
"Oh, he's around here somewhere."  
  
Seiya leaned over and whispered something in Setsuna's ear. She nodded and smiled as he strolled off. "So, Puu, how long have you been seeing him?"  
"A while."  
"Oh. So, Puu's finally got a boyfriend. Another reason to celebrate."  


Setsuna smiled at her. "I'm going to go say hi to Haruka and Michiru. I'll see you in a little while, Small Lady." Serenitii wandered off through the crowd in search of Peruru.

Peruru looked around, spotting Serenitii coming toward him through the crowd. "Something wrong, Chibi-Usa?"  
"Nope, not at all." She kissed him. Elios watched them from a distance. After a moment, he shook his head and wandered off.

Neo Queen Serenitii stood and got everyone's attention. "It's time for the fireworks, so let's all head outside."  
  
The entire crowd moved toward the doors, heading out to the garden to watch the fireworks. Serenitii leaned against the railing of a balcony, looking up at the sky. Peruru stood behind her, his arms wrapped around her, pulling her close to him. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"  


Serenitii nodded her head before turning slowly around to face him. She stood on her tiptoes and planted a kiss on his lips.

~* One year later *~

Serenitii looked at her two beautiful children. Rurubell and Yukito. She smiled. They were both so beautiful. Yukito had his father's pale purple hair, with the same dark purple streak through it. And Rurubell had her mother's cotton candy pink hair.

"Enough looking at the babies, dear. Come on to bed."  
"But.. Peruru-chan?"  
"Yes, Chibi-Usa-chan?" He sighed. That nickname again. She wanted something and he had a sneaking suspicion of what she wanted.  
"Can they sleep with us tonight, please, sweetie?"  


Peruru sighed. She was drawing circles on his chest with the tip of her index finger and looking at him with pleading red eyes. He nodded. She kissed him and picked up the babies, handing Yukito to Peruru. They carried their children to her room and climbed into bed together. Peruru placed the children between them.

Serenitii smiled sweetly at her husband and then at her children. "Good night," she whispered. Serenitii then closed her eyes and was fast asleep within moments. Peruru looked at his family and smiled. "Sweet dreams."

~* Owari *~

Note; Short and sweet-- definitely. Review please!  
- Bliss.


End file.
